


Stop holding back

by ProtectMySweetGayBoys (laulal)



Category: Insatiable (TV 2018)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-11-13 14:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18033371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laulal/pseuds/ProtectMySweetGayBoys
Summary: Basically just continuing their first night, mostly smut with a little bit of fluff, that makes my heart melt.THIS IS NOT READY I LITERALLY ONLY HAVE 3 SENTENCES, WRITERS BLOCK.





	Stop holding back

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first time writing smut or fanfiction, also English is not my first language, so forgive me and feel welcome to give feedback in the comments.
> 
> I wrote this because there is literally no BarnStrong ff, but I want some and if you really want something you gotta do it yourself. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy <3

"I love my wife", Bob looked at him, his eyes watering, his hair dripping wet.  
Then suddenly they were kissing and damn it felt good. None of them could get enough and they were stumbling towards the couch. Fingers found the back of his Robe and it was falling to the ground, he was standing there in his pants and undershirt, while Bob breathtaking Barnard was ripping his own button up open.

**Author's Note:**

> Actually thought about putting in a nice little priest kink, but I thought that might bother Bob a little bit after the exorcism...  
> Please comment and tell me how I can improve my stuff, thank you <3


End file.
